Life's a Nightmare for the Weak at Heart
by oliviaanne3
Summary: "I guess I just still feel like this is all a nightmare, and I just can't wake up." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "This is a nightmare. It's just not the kind you can wake up from." Kut is forced to give up his dream on Broadway. AU Klaine


**A/N: Note, this is not for those looking for anything that isn't angst. I wrote this after a really long, terrible day, and so it is INSANELY sad. It's like one giant Klaine comfort scene. I'm decently happy with the way this turned out. I ended where I did just because it worked. I'm not planning on writing anything else to go with this, unless you guys really want to see something else with this. Even then it would probably only be one or two more. But it's not in the plans right now. Kurt Says Goodbye will be updated sometime later today or tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this insanely long author's note. Now to the not so interesting stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Warnings: Attempted rape, gay bashing.**

**Enjoy, Happy Reading, and Always Remember to Smile!**

* * *

Kurt slowly opened the door to his apartment, flipping on the light switch and locking the door behind him. While the crime rate in New York City wasn't as bad as they made it out to be in the movies, break-ins still happened and were not fairly uncommon in Kurt's complex. Kurt hung up his coat on the notch in the wall and slipped off his scarf, hanging it up as well as his hat. He felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as he ran his hands over the soft material, remembering the cast mate who had given it to him as a welcome to the theater present. Harmony had always been sweet like that. Feeling the tightness in his chest, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his dad

_I did it. –Kurt_

Seconds later Burt's reply came in.

_Good for you buddy. I'm proud of you. Are you OK? –Burt_

_No. –Kurt_

And that was all it took for Kurt to fall apart. He fell to the floor in a heap and sobbed. Why did these things always happen to him? Why was he always the lucky one? Why could he never catch a break? His hands fumbled for his phone, clumsily bringing up speed dial. He needed Blaine. He needed to hear his voice, to tell him that everything was gonna be alright, because at this point, Kurt wasn't sure he was ever gonna be okay again. Just that moment, Kurt's phone rang, signaling he had a call coming in. It was Blaine. Oh their lover's telepathy.

"H-H-Hello?" Kurt tried to take in a shaky breath, to stop the tears. He didn't need to make Blaine worry any more than was necessary.

"Kurt, baby, just hold tight alright? I'm coming." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Blaine don't be ridiculous. It's a five hour drive. I'll be okay. I just need to hear your voice. 'M fine." Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend as Blaine snorted.

"You sound it. Besides, I'm already outside. Is the key still-yep." Kurt heard the dial tone in his ear as the door behind him opened. No way. There was no way that it was really him. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in two months, but looking up he saw the shorter boy hanging up his wet jacket on the coatrack. Kurt couldn't move, just sitting slumped on the floor when Blaine turned to face him. His eyes were filled with compassion and love, and Kurt felt like falling apart all over again. Blaine smiled softly and held out his hand.

"Come here." He whispered. Kurt stood shakily, gasping as he sobbed and ran into Blaine's arms. Kurt cried all over his best friend's shoulder. After a few moments Blaine picked Kurt up wedding style and carried him over to the couch. Blaine cradled Kurt against his chest and planted kisses in his hair.

"H-How did you know?" Kurt whispered. "How did you know to come?" Blaine tucked Kurt's head under his chin and rocked the still crying boy from side to side.

"Your dad called me yesterday after he talked to you. He didn't know if you would tell me what you were planning or not and figured you would probably need a hug. Besides, Skype is great, but nothing compares to being able to hold you in my arms." Kurt sighed, shaking softly. "Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to but I'm here to talk whenever you want to. No matter what it is." Kurt shook his head, inhaling in Blaine's scent and letting himself slowly be comforted.

"I can't. Not right now. I'll share it with you eventually, but just not right now. It hurts too much." Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and intertwined their fingers. Planting a small kiss on Kurt's temple.

"Okay. That's okay." Kurt began to cry again. "Kurt baby what can I do? What's going on?"

"I don't want you to leave. I need you." Blaine felt Kurt begin to pull away, but he only held Kurt tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay as long as you want me here." Blaine promised.

"But what about school?" Kurt sighed.

"I do most of my work on a computer anyways, and all of it can be submitted through email. Kurt, you are my biggest concern and priority right now." Kurt used the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the lingering tears on his cheeks.

""Thank you for coming Blaine, and for knowing." Blaine nodded, smiling down at the love of his life. "Can we order take out?" Kurt's words forced a gasp from Blaine and Kurt playfully shoved him.

"Really? You'll let me eat something filled with carbs and fat? Wait! You're eating something filled with carbs and fat?" Kurt punched Blaine's arm and the boy moved to stand up. Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"Where are you going?" Fear was evident in his voice. Blaine smiled sweetly and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Relax Babe. I'm going to grab the phone before you have a chance to change your mind." Kurt exhaled and leaned back against the couch. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After the food was ordered Blaine began to sort through some of Kurt's movies before deciding on The Music Man. They popped it in and settled down on the couch with their dinner, eating in silence with their eyes glued to the screen. Blaine kept a watch on Kurt out of the corner of his eye and saw when Kurt's head began to fall forward gently as he fell asleep. Blaine switched off the movie and turned to Kurt, wrapping an arm around the sleepy boy.

"Come on baby. Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." Blaine picked Kurt up in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Kurt was asleep before he touched the bed. Blaine tucked him in and turned off the lights, leaving the door open just enough that Blaine would be able to hear if he woke up. Stepping into the living room, he flopped down on the couch and thought back on the evening. What on Earth had happened to Kurt? Why did he seem so scared? Why had Kurt quit chasing his dream? What had happened to steal his smile? Blaine slipped into a fitful slumber as his thoughts and the day's events exhausted him.

* * *

Cries. Screams. Sobs. Tears. Blaine awoke while it was still dark outside and he knew instantly who they were coming from. He jumped off the couch and ran to Kurt's room, fumbling to turn on the lights as he flung open the door. The boy was still sleeping, cries of "No!" or "Blaine!" or "Help!" or "Stop!" filling the air. Blaine grew even more concerned when Kurt began to shake terribly, as if a sudden ice had filled his veins. Blaine sat down on the bed beside Kurt and laid a hand on his forehead. Beads of sweat were forming at his hairline and his forehead was wrinkled in confusion and pain. Blaine's heart hurt watching Kurt like this, so he decided to wake him.

"Kurt, honey, wake up. It's just me. I'm right here." Kurt's eyes popped open and he stared blankly for three seconds before opening his mouth and screaming.

"No! Stop it! Please! That hurts, Blaine make them stop! Please!" Kurt cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, each one breaking Blaine's heart. Blaine laid his hands on both Kurt's shoulders and shook him gently.

"It's me Kurt. I'm right here. Look at me. Look at me." Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms until the boy seemed to snap out of it.

"B-B-Blaine?" Kurt whispered through tears. Blaine gathered the frightened boy into his arms, pulling Kurt into his lap and placing his cheek against the top of Kurt's hair.

"Shhh. It's just me. I've got you. No one's gonna hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Blaine slipped his arm snug around Kurt's back.

"They already did." Kurt whispered. Blaine whipped his head around to look at his boyfriend's face. Kurt wouldn't look him in the eyes, instead just closing his instead.

"Kurt? Who did baby? What are you talking about?" Kurt just shook his head, burrowing back into Blaine's neck.

"Will you stay with me?" Kurt asked. There was a tone to his voice that indicated he wouldn't be surprised if Blaine turned him down, and it hurt. Blaine nodded quickly, crawling under the covers with Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. Kurt fisted Blaine's t-shirt and cried into his shoulder. Blaine wasn't sure what he was reliving, but it must have been pretty exhausting because within seconds Kurt had cried himself out and was sleeping, still holding tightly onto Blaine, as if he would drift away if he let go. Blaine laid with him, listening to the thunder and watching the lightning as his boyfriend and best friend in the whole world cried his eyes out, even in sleep, to a pain he wouldn't admit to. Blaine just stroked Kurt's hair gently and kissed his cheek before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke with Blaine's arms around him tightly. It was super comforting, but it was also HOT. Kurt reached out to turn on his lamp, but it wouldn't come on. The power must have gone out sometime while they were sleeping, effectively turning off the air conditioning. Kurt slowly pried Blaine's arms off of him; the boy was like a rock while he was sleeping. He just rolled over and Kurt swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood, turned around and placed a kiss on his sweet boyfriend's cheek and shut the door quietly as he left the bedroom.

Kurt stepped into the kitchen and yawned, stretching his arms far out and popping his back as he picked up his phone. 13 unread messages popped up and Kurt felt his stomach drop as he remembered why he had needed Blaine's comfort. He slowly sat the phone back on the table quickly and slid to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and crying silently.

Blaine awoke with a jolt, a horrible pain in his chest. The pain you got when the one you loved was in trouble. He turned his head and saw his hands grasping at empty air. Kurt was gone. Blaine hopped out of bed and threw his glasses on, pushing his curls out of his face. He threw the door open and found Kurt curled up on the floor, his hands clutching his phone tightly, tears streaming down his face. Blaine crouched down beside him and reached out to lay his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, baby what's going on?" There was no answer. Kurt just sat there with a blank look on his face. Blaine pried his phone from his hands. He had meant to reach back down to clasp his hands with Kurt's, but when he saw 17 new messages flashing across the screen, his stupid curiosity took the best of him. Blaine clicked on the first one, and slowly scrolled down the list, each message making him more and more angry.

_Heard you quit…I knew you couldn't handle the pressure._

_Hey fag, just because you don't work here anymore…_

_If you tell, I will fulfill my promise._

_You're weak. What a sissy._

_You are nothing._

And on and on Blaine read them, fury flooding through his veins. Then he reached the last one and he literally felt his heart break in two.

_You're unlovable. No one will ever want you, especially not after they find out what happened. Do us all a favor and just get rid of yourself. As soon as that boyfriend of yours finds out he'll be gone. You're nothing but a stupid fag._

Blaine wasn't sure how it could be legal to put so many insults into one text message. It was then that he felt it. Kurt was leaned over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the phone. Blaine felt a tear fall from Kurt's cheek onto his shoulder. Kurt had read all the messages. Blaine shook his head and pressed delete quickly, erasing all the hurtful words. But it was too late. Kurt was moving backwards now, his eyes on Blaine, watching his every move. When Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand, the boy pulled away and stood quickly, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Kurt, wait." Kurt just shook his head and walked away and towards the balcony. Blaine heard the sliding glass door open and shut, and stood to follow Kurt. Whatever had happened was obviously very bad. Blaine saw Kurt sitting in one of the chairs, obviously crying, with a hand over his face as if to conceal the obvious. He was staring out at the city, his legs pulled up to his chest and his other arm curled around them. Blaine sighed. It took every ounce of him not to run outside and sweep the small boy into his arms, but he knew that wasn't what Kurt needed right now. So Blaine opened the door and stepped out, shutting it back behind him. Blaine stepped over to another chair on the patio and sat down several feet away from Kurt. He would come to Blaine when he was ready. They sat in silence for about ten minutes before anything was said. Kurt finally broke the silence, his voice clouded with tears.

"Blaine…I can't." Kurt whispered.

"You can. You're so strong Kurt, but there's no reason you should have to deal with whatever this is alone." Blaine replied, still not looking at Kurt.

"I'm not strong."

"Kurt. Watching you hold this in, no matter how much it hurts you, is hurting me more. I hate seeing you unhappy."

"You won't look at me the same way after I tell you. You'll leave me like they said you would." Blaine couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Kurt really had no idea just how devoted Blaine could be, did he? He was deeply confused if he thought anything could ever send him away.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine whispered. Kurt got up from his chair, watching as the tears Blaine had been holding back fell from his eyes. Kurt sat down in Blaine's lap, leaning his head onto Blaine's chest and intertwining their fingers.

"Tell me you love me." Kurt whispered. After reading the messages on Kurt's phone, Blaine knew how bad his boyfriend was hurting, and would do anything to stop the pain. He saw nothing strange about the request, and was happy to oblige.

"Kurt, I love you to the ends of the Earth. You are my best friend, boyfriend, and the best thing that has ever happened to me. Whatever has happened to you is irrelevant, and in no way could change my feelings for you. I love you so much baby." Blaine had to stop, his own tears choking him. Blaine took a few deep breaths to try to get a grip on his emotions before looking at Kurt again. "Now will you please tell me what's hurt you so bad?" Kurt sighed, clutching Blaine's hand tighter, turning his face into Blaine's shirt.

"They hurt me." Blaine felt Kurt's admittance like a stab in the chest.

"How baby? What did they do?" Blaine saw as Kurt let go of the sobs he had been holding in all day and literally cry out in pain. "Shhh Kurt baby. Baby please just tell me. It'll be alright. I'll make it go away." Blaine planted kisses all over the shaking boy, and wiped at his own eyes, which were growing moist again.

"Karofsky," was all that Kurt choked out. Blaine sat for a moment, confused. Why would Kurt bring up his old bully's name after so many years? They swore after they left Lima that they would never speak of him again. After Blaine put a face with the name, he racked his brain for any indication of what Kurt could be trying to tell him. Then something clicked. He remembered Kurt's young face, and his voice so scared over the phone as he told Blaine why he was switching schools and oh! The pieces fell together and Blaine turned sharply to look in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, did they _kiss_ you?" Blaine watched as Kurt nodded slowly, provoking a fury that flashed through Blaine's veins. Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at Blaine, fear evident in his eyes.

"All of them. They cornered me in the dressing room and each one kissed me. Then they- they- they-" Kurt was losing the little grip of control he had, and Blaine saw it coming. This was a conversation he had hoped to never have with his boyfriend again, but now that it was here, it hurt more than Blaine ever could have imagined.

"Shhh…It's okay. Breathe baby." The boy shook his head and for a minute looked like he was going to be sick.

"Then, they started to try to take my pants off and were trying to make me-" Kurt stopped and shook his head, unable to force the words out. He took a few deep breaths and then began again. "They tried to rape me. So I screamed. I screamed over and over agin, but no one came. It scared them enough though. Several of the guys ran off, but three of them stayed behind. They forced me to kiss them again, then made me promise not to tell. They said they'd kill me if I told anyone." Kurt was whispering. "I called my dad and told him that I was going to quit. I lied and said that it was draining me and I didn't have time and I didn't enjoy it anymore. I lied to him." Kurt sniffled. "The next morning I turned in my resignation. It was final last night. Last night they had a small get together, a goodbye party I guess, and the guys kept whispering threats to me. I've never been so scared in my life Blaine." They sat in silence for a moment. Blaine moved to shift Kurt's weight to his other leg, but Kurt interpreted it as Blaine trying to leave him. He jumped up from his lap and backed away, sobbing again.

"Blaine please don't go. Please! I need you. I'm sorry just please don't leave me." His arms were wrapped around his midsection, as if he was trying to hold himself together. Blaine stood and stepped over, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and staring deep into his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I've got you by my side Kurt."

* * *

They eventually wandered back inside and found themselves in the bedroom, Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, Blaine gently massaging the stress knots from his shoulders.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm? What is it baby?"

"I need to tell my dad." Kurt admitted. Blaine knew that this was one of the things that bothered him most about the situation. Kurt and Burt had an incredible relationship, and by Kurt lying to his father, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow failed his dad. Blaine knew how important being honest with his dad was to Kurt. "I just, I need him to know." Blaine reached for his phone and typed on it for a minute while Kurt stared on, confused. About four minutes later, Blaine handed Kurt his phone, smiling at him wiith his head tilted to the side, the expression that always filled Kurt with love.

"Call your dad. Tell him we'll be there Thursday. I've already booked a flight." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand as the phone dialed.

"Thank you. I love you." Kurt mouthed. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Things were far from perfect. Kurt was scared, and hurting, and would most likely be hurting for a while. But despite the horrible act that had happened, he somehow still had Blaine. Blaine, the boy who had come to try to comfort him after he was forced to give up his dream. Blaine, the boy who had held him in his arms when the load finally got too hard to bear, and then hadn't left after Kurt had shared the load. Blaine, the best thing that had ever happened to him, the ray of light in a world full of bleakness and hatred. No, things weren't perfect. But with Blaine by his side, they were getting closer everyday.

* * *

Thursday found Kurt and Blaine standing outside the Hummel house in Lima. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who simply wrapped his arm around Kurt reassuringly.

"Everything is gonna be fine. Your dad will still love you, no matter what had happened." Blaine whispered.

"I guess I just still feel like this is all a nightmare, and I just can't wake up." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"This is a nightmare. It's just not the kind you can wake up from." Blaine sighed. This was one thing he had never wanted to have to do. But if it meant Kurt's happiness, Blaine would do it a hundred times or more.

"I couldn't do this without you. I wouldn't be able to face him without you by my side."

"You won't have to. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere without you anytime soon. I love you Kurt. More than you could ever imagine." Blaine planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips and hugged him tight. "You're so strong. Everything's going to be fine. And if this is just a nightmare, as long as I wake up with you by my side, it won't be bad at all." Kurt smiled a little and reached out his hand to knock on his father's door.

"Thank you. I love you too."

The door swung open and Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tighter.

"Dad? There's something I need to tell you."


End file.
